


He Has A Way

by isingonly4myangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: Skidding around a corner, she was suddenly and violently thrown off balance. The man she was chasing had caught her as she came around the wall of the alleyway and used her momentum to throw her to the side. Straight into a waist-high brick wall.For the prompt "Broken ribs"





	He Has A Way

The night was cold against her cheeks as she bolted down the street. Air stung as it tore into her lungs and she could feel her pulse pounding in her throat. Her own rapid breath filled her ears, accompanied by the sharp sound of her high-heeled shoes against the pavement. Her white coat with fur trim was flung out behind her by the breeze as she sprinted after the gangster.

Skidding around a corner, she was suddenly and violently thrown off balance. The man she was chasing had caught her as she came around the wall of the alleyway and used her momentum to throw her to the side. Straight into a waist-high brick wall.

Phryne heard a crunch as she collided sharply with the bricks and she knew something in her torso was broken. But with adrenaline coursing through her body, she immediately raised herself to her feet and reached for her revolver. As she raised her arm, it connected with a large and calloused hand which wrenched the revolver out of her grasp and tossed it aside, pushing Phryne back to the ground.

She barely saw the boot before it connected with her ribs. The steel toe of the construction worker's shoes kicked against already broken bones and Phryne gave a yelp as the boot came again and then again. And then as quickly as it had started, the violence stopped and he took off running again.

Jack came flying around the corner, chasing after the sounds of heavy running footfalls, but as he ran at full speed towards the murderer, the man suddenly crumpled to the ground with a shout and Jack nearly tripped over him. Snapping open a pair of handcuffs, Jack could see that there was a gunshot wound in his lower leg. As he realised what had happened, Jack turned around to find Miss Fisher standing in the middle of the street, her pistol smoking slightly in her hand.

Collins sprinted around the corner, panting, but stopped short when met with the scene in front of him. He joined the Inspector and took over the job of restraining the perpetrator as Jack turned to walk back towards Miss Fisher. Phryne was on her feet but only barely, tilting to one side. As she tried to step forward, her legs gave out under her and she collapsed, crying out in pain.

"Phryne!" Jack called her name, running the last few yards and coming to kneel beside her. "What happened, what's wrong?"

"My ribs, they're- they're broken," she gasped.

"Collins!" Jack shouted over his shoulder. "Take Rogers there to the station in the car, I'm taking Miss Fisher to the hospital in hers!"

"I-er- yes, yes sir," stammered Hugh.

Without another word, Jack lifted Phryne in his arms, carrying her out of the alleyway. She turned her face into his chest and clutched at his waistcoat as a pained moan escaped her. Before long, they had reached Phryne's parked car. Setting her gently in the backseat, he took the keys out of her coat pocket and sat down in the driver's seat of the Hispano-Suiza.

After a couple of days in the hospital, Phryne was as patched up as the doctors could make her and was sent home with strict instructions of bedrest. In the next few weeks, Phryne Fisher had never hated her bedroom more, bored out of her mind and incredibly stubborn. She was very resistant to having people take care of her, and would push back against them, fighting to keep even a sliver of her independence. Except when it was Jack Robinson standing next to her bed ordering her to stay in it. He had a way with her, as Mr Butler remarked to Dot one day in the kitchen.

He did indeed have a way with her, and he hardly left her side through the weeks of recovery. When she was able to be on her feet again, it was Jack who offered his arm as support, and it was Jack who met her with a sideways smile the day that she once again swept through the doors of the police station, ready to begin their next case.  



End file.
